


Cursed

by Leech_Inkwell



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Han Jumin After Ending (Mystic Messenger), Han Jumin Good Ending (Mystic Messenger), Han Jumin Has Feelings, Han Jumin is sad :(, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned 707 | Choi Luciel, Mentioned Rika (Mystic Messenger), Mentioned V | Kim Jihyun, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leech_Inkwell/pseuds/Leech_Inkwell
Summary: Jumin Han believes that he's cursed.You convince him otherwise.





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic! It's not as long as my first one, but hopefully still good.
> 
> Also, the title and description sounds super angsty and serious, but it's not I swEAR
> 
> I just wanted to write something fluffy haha.
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is appreciated~

Sleepily, you stirred from your bed. You stretched and looked at your clock.

_3:42_

It was still night, so you turned over and tried to go back to sleep. However, when you looked over, you saw that there was an empty space where your lover, Jumin Han usually slept.

That was odd. Usually, Jumin was very punctual when it came to health matters, only getting up during emergencies. Something was wrong.

You slipped out of bed to find him.

As you roamed the halls, a white streak slipped into view.

It was Elizabeth III, yours and Jumin’s cat. She rubbed against your leg, purring all the while.

Chuckling, you bent down and stroked her a couple of times.

“Elizabeth,” you whispered, “Can you tell me where Jumin is? He should be in bed at this hour.”

She looked up at you, squeaking a tiny meow. When she received an adequate amount of pets, she slinked off, leaving your question unanswered. You stood up and walked into the main room.

There, you found Jumin drinking a glass of wine, still in his nightwear. He was looking out the window.

“Jumin?”

Jumin didn’t turn around. Instead, he said, “I feel as if I’m cursed.”

Well, that was sudden.

You took a step forward, “Cursed? What do you mean?”

“I’ve been studying dark magic for a while now, specifically curses. So far, the signs of being cursed have lined up almost perfectly to my situation,” he said, sipping on his wine. He was eerily calm for someone who thought he was being cursed.

However, you knew Jumin and how he worked.

This time, you walked up next to him, but he only glanced in your direction. You looked out of the huge window.

The view really was spectacular. The night was crystal clear, barely a cloud in the sky. The city lights lit up the night. The cars passed by quickly, and you could see the pedestrians walking through the roads. It almost felt as if you could hear the bustling of the city if you listened hard enough. That was impossible, of course, as you two lived on the top floor, but it was nice to think about.

The only downside was that the artificial lights of the city obscured the natural beauty of the stars.

Still, you could see why Jumin loved the view so much.

“Why do you think you’re cursed, Dear?”

Jumin hesitated, “This is going to sound pathetic.”

“You could never sound pathetic in front of me.”

He paused for a few seconds more until he muttered, “I feel...like I’m cursed to lose everyone I love.”

Immediately, you whipped around to face him. You cupped his face with your left hand, forcing him to face you, too.

He closed his eyes and melted into your touch as you used your thumb to rub his cheek.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I shouldn’t have worried you. Just forget what I just said--”

“No, no,” you cooed, “It’s just...listen, why don’t you stop drinking and head to bed? That way, you can tell me your feelings while you’re more comfortable.”

His eyes fluttered open, “Yes, you’re right. I’ll clean up and get ready. Wait for me in bed, my love.” Jumin kissed your forehead, and you went to your bedroom.

You didn’t go to bed, though. You stood by the door to wait for him. When he did arrive, you gently guided your love into bed. While lying down, Jumin snaked his arms around you and buried his face into your neck. In turn, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders.

It wasn’t the position you two normally cuddled in. Usually, it was the other way around: you needing the comfort, while he comforted you. Jumin almost always looked put together. Even after all the time you spent with him, he still had trouble expressing his emotions.

As you stroked his hair, you whispered, “Now, tell me why you feel cursed,”  
Jumin took a deep breath, “I already lost Rika, who was one of the only people that I was really close to. Also...V has been missing for months now, and none of us knows what happened, not even Luciel.”

It was true. V had shown up to the RFA party, but after that...nothing. He’d disappeared without a trace. It was especially worrisome since even the skilled hacker Seven couldn’t find his whereabouts.

“I’m…” he continued, “I’m worried about him. V is very stubborn, and it’s not unlike him to try to fix problems all by himself. I fear that he has done something regrettable.”

Your stroking morphed into playing with his hair, but you didn’t answer. It wasn’t often that Jumin talked about his feelings, and even the smallest reaction could get him to shut up as he did five minutes ago. You wanted him to speak freely.

“I think my curse has something to do with it.”

Your mouth formed a thin line. Don’t say anything. You want him to express his emotions without being judged.

“Not to mention I’ve lost some people metaphorically, as well. Like my father for instance. I lost him the second he started changing his girlfriends faster than his clothes. I’ve lost Elizabeth III, too.”

You’ve had it.

“Elizabeth’s still with us. I saw her when I got up to find you,” you spoke softly.

“Yes, that’s why I said metaphorically,” Jumin coughed, “When I first got Elizabeth III, I thought she could peer into my soul and know exactly what I was thinking. I was overly reliant on her, and I treated her just like a person. But, she can’t do all of that, not even a human can. You taught me that she’s just a cat.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No, I thank the stars every day that you showed me the light at the end of my dark tunnel. You truly are amazing,” he kissed your neck, “Still, although I know I was just projecting...I feel like I lost someone.”

Jumin untangled his left arm and grasped your hand, forcing you to stop playing with his hair. He squeezed it, “And...and I’m...afraid...I’m afraid of losing you too. So many bad things have happened in just a couple of years. I don’t want my curse to rub off on you.”

Once again, he buried his face into your neck, and his breathing became ever so slightly ragged.

“Oh, Jumin, that would never happen,” you squeezed his hand back.

“How can you be so sure, my love? Luciel still hasn’t found the hacker that had led you into the apartment. What if he’s still waiting to try to kidnap you again? What if he’s waiting until--”

“Jumin,”

You brought your hand to his face, lifting it up slightly, so he’d look at you, “That will never happen.”

“How do you know?” He said the words so softly that you could barely hear them.

How did you know? Truthfully, you didn’t have an answer. Your life has been so hectic ever since you made the foolish decision to listen to a stranger on a glitched messenger. Then again, you did meet the love of your life because of that hacker, so maybe it wasn’t a foolish decision, after all.

“That won’t happen...because...because I’m your good luck charm. Nothing bad will happen to you or me as long as I’m around.”

“I don’t believe in luck.”

“But you believe in dark magic and curses.”

“Yes. It’s always good to do your research.”

You laughed, “You’re such a hypocrite!”

Jumin smiled, “Still, I’m glad to have you as my good luck charm, even if I don’t believe in such frivolous things,” he closed his eyes, “You’ve made my life so much easier. You helped me to finally untangle the threads that have been choking me for who knows how long. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You’re not cursed, Jumin,” you said, “Bad things just happen sometimes. I may not be able to stop them, but I can promise that I’ll be with you every step of the way. We can find out what happened to V together.”

His hug around you became tighter as he murmured, “Thank you. Thank you so much for loving me and being in my life. But, I’m still worried about you.”

You brushed the hair out of his still closed eyes, “Tell you what, why don’t I take some self-defense classes? That way, even if the hacker comes back, I can just round-house kick him in the face.”

“I’ll sign you up for the best self-defense classes in the country,” Jumin slurred slightly.

Watching the rise and fall of the blanket, you traced small shapes between his shoulder blades as you heard Jumin’s breath slowly even out. He had the tiniest of smiles on his face.

You thought he’d fallen asleep until you heard him mutter, “I love you so much.”

You smiled and kissed the top of his head.

“I love you so so so so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jumin needs more cuddles tbh...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it!
> 
> Also, if you want, you could request something. 
> 
> I have a couple of ideas in the back burner but nothing good to write about, yet, so yeah lol


End file.
